Naruto Arashi:Kirigakure Attack
Kirigakure Attack Introduction "Why are we here, Daiki? We should be in Konohagakure or Amegakure where the main battles are?" asked Koichi. "Relax. I am confident the shinobi can hold there own until we are done here. If we finish here quickly we can go conquer the other villages afterwards for now lets start here." Daiki says as he uses Tengai Shinsei.*Nose begins to bleed* "I don't know why you choose to stress yourself, when you have me here with you? I could probably take this village by myself." Koichi stated. "As i just stated, the quicker the better now lets get moving." Daiki stated with a deeper tone in his voice, also sounding like he was in pain. Karasu Youkai watched as the meteors started falling from the sky. "Awww hell..." Karasu said before jumping on top of a building, quickly unsheathing his sword, and drawing incredible amounts of chakra from within it, before coating the blade in his chakra, combing the Samurai Sabre Technique and wind release chakra from inside the sword, before releasing it creating an incredibly large chakra blade over his sword. He then used this chakra blade to slash with equal power to that of Madara Uchiha's Perfect Susanoo, slashing clean through all of the meteors, splitting them in half so they would fall to the area around the village instead. Daiki Uchiha watched as the young warrior cut through the meteors."There! Find him and take him out. As soon as he goes, the rest of this village shall fall with ease. Koichi, you were just talking a big game handle him. Rock lee you stay here and guard me while I replenish my chakra!" Daiki demanded! "About time, I'll be back in 10 minutes top."Koichi said with excitement. Karasu turned to the approaching man. "Well... Here we go then." Karasu readied himself in preparation for the man's attack. Another man, Itami Sarutobi, had observed the previous actions. He has travelling the world, as he had no home, and had happened upon Kirigakure as this event began to occur. "Damn... Looks like this blissful peace has ended... I will restore it no matter what..." the man said from afar. He then combined the Body Flicker Technique with his Chakra Enhanced Speed to instantly appear beside Rock Lee, launching dozens of powerful enhanced strikes in a mere instant. "YOSH! It is not fair for one to attack from behind!" Rock Lee commented. Though he was in no control of his body, his body acted on sheer instinct from the many years he had trained to hone himself as a Taijutsu Master. Having faced many monsters with strength greater than he, Rock Lee had learned to adapt. Through sheer instinct alone, Rock Lee struck the sides of Itami's fists and feet, redirecting the force with minimal effort. Executing several acrobatic moves, he spun around Itami, preparing to unleash a Leaf Hurricane. Itami, with his Chakra Enhanced Thought, reacts near instantly, side stepping the first kick, and grabbing Lee's leg as he passes, quickly punching the inside of his knee before throwing him at Daiki. Itami would then make four shadow clones, which would all use Wind Release: Great Breakthrough as the real Itami launched a Fire Release: Great Flame Technique, which is enhanced greatly, not only in power but in speed as well by the four wind attacks. Daiki, who had his eyes closed the uses the opens then revealing his Rinnegan. He then creates a shadow clone to catch Rock Lee, while the main user uses the Preta Path technique to absorb the ninjutsu attacks. Itami's eyes narrowed as he looked at Daiki, "Hm, finally, your pawn there was pretty boring..." Itami stated, before activating his Sage Mode, causing his eyes to turn several shades darker, as black markings formed around his eyes. The ground around where Itami was standing ripped apart, creating a crater as he exerted his chakra. Itami's clones rushed towards Daiki with incredible speed, moving so fast that any bystanders would be completely unable to see them, only feeling a gust of wind as they moved past. All four clones attacked the Uchiha at once, with a barrage of strikes. Karasu vs Koichi Rock Lee was instructed to head towards Karasu, and so he rushed there, Gates blazing yet seemingly unaffected, towards helping Koichi "Another one ehh? Guess they're scared of me." Karasu said, grinning. Karasu also noticed that Rock Lee's running seems to be impaired, due to Itami Sarutobi shattering the bones in one of his legs previously. Karasu gathered his chakra, still fresh even after his large attack earlier, as he had used the chakra from inside his sword, leaving his own reserves untouched. "I don't think leaving the village untouched is possible here..." "YOSH! YOU CAN DO IT! Show me the power of your YOUTH!!!!!" Rock Lee exclaimed as his body moved against his will once more. Activating 7 Gates, his hands and feet were a blur, attempting to strike Karasu from all directions. Rock Lee's flailing legs were also incredibly deadly, as since it was useless, Rock Lee could flail it around at massive speed without fear of even greater repercussions. Also, since it moved so randomly, that made it incredibly hard to avoid. "Ehhh?" Karasu said, reacting quickly with Chakra Enhanced Thought, and quickly moving from his previous spot, leaving an afterimage in his place with the Phantom Flicker Technique. Karasu put some distance between himself and Lee, releasing several Chakra slashes at him. "Morning Chicken!" Rock Lee shouted as he sent out shockwaves, attempting to counter the slashes as he moved around Karasu. He was cut at the sides of his body as he attempted to dodge, as he only had one leg. "Eight Gates, Activate!" Rock Lee screamed as he entered his Full Eight Gates form, without the repercussions normally afforded by the Eight Gates. Charging towards Karasu, he attempted to bear with the pain to unleash an Evening Elephant. "The hell?!" Karasu once again used the Beast Tearing Gale Slash, surround his blade with large amounts of wind chakra, extending its range to that of a Susanoo's, and used it to slash Lee in half before he was able to reach Karasu. "URGH! Yes! Defeat me before I cause anymore damage!" Lee exclaimed as his body once again forced itself out of the way, but not before the disabled leg was chopped off. "Quick! the user of this technique is making me go fast-" Rock Lee was cut halfway as his body suddenly accelerated, the power of the Eight Gates making him move at speeds Maito Gai would be proud of. Appearing behind Karasu, the body was made to unleash a Reverse Lotus on Karasu, attempting to overcome Karasu's defenses with power. Karasu drove his elbow backwards, releasing a lightning bolt from the tip of his elbow, striking Lee in the heart with enough voltage to be fatal. But in case this was not enough, Karasu continued the momentum of his elbow strike, spinning around and slashing Rock Lee cleanly in two while he as stunned by the lightning. "ARGH!" Rock Lee spat out blood as his momentum was used against him. With only one leg, he did not possess nearly the same capacity to avoid techniques as he did before, despite being in the Eight Gates. Unable to stop his forward momentum, his chest struck Karasu's elbow with great impact, likely shattering his own ribs to an extent, and being shocked in the process. This paralysis led to his downfall as he was then cut by Karasu. "Thank you... for defeating me." Rock Lee fell backwards. However, his creator had one last technique in store for Karasu. With the remaining energy Rock Lee had, the user of Summoning: Spirits made Rock Lee unleash a Daytime Tiger. Karasu, thanks to his amazing natural reflexes, combined with Chakra Enhanced Thought, was able to react and use the Phantom Flicker to get out of the way. The attack went on, smashing into the outskirts of the village and exploding, creating a shockwave that could be felt around the entire island. "...Oops, hope all the civilians left." Shenron suddenly appeared beside Koichi. "Your boss told me to bring this dude here, here you go" he said tossing the knocked out Sarutobi on the ground. "Well I need a break so, tell your boss I'll be chilling for an hour. Ok thanks" he said preparing to leave. Itami vs Shenron As the clones attacks were about to hit, in an instant Daiki turned to smoke and used Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Slash, cutting up all the clones having them eliminated. He then gave a hard stare and then Itami was choking in mid air. When Itami had sent the clones to attack Daiki, he had secretly switched himself with one of the clones. When Daiki launched his counter attack, Itami's Chakra Enhanced Thought, and the enhanced reflexes and sensing granted to him by Sage Mode, allowed him to react and block the slashes, and even if he had been hit he would have reduced the damage to near zero with his Chakra Enhanced Durability. The clone that had been caught by the Limbo, turned into a pile of mud. Immediately after, a Reverse Four Symbols Seal appeared on the pile, since even though only Sage Chakra can *harm* the Limbo clones, they can still be sealed. The seal continued to seal everything in a large radius of itself. Using Amenotejikara to escape the radius of the sealing jutsu, "hey, you can jump in whenever you want?!?!" Daiki shouted to the wind. "It's quite amusing..watching you fight, but since this is a job, I guess I'll join in." Said a shadow hidden by the natural mist of the village. He would slowly walk towards the Daiki revealing his true self. It was none other than, Bounty Hunter Shenron Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of Sōn Goku, said to have caught more than 100 S-rank criminals. "How much you think this guy is, after watching him I'd say he is probably around 70,000,000 ryo. A decent sized fish, nothing to big nothing too small." He said pulling out his katana showing the Sarutobi he is ready for combat. "Hmph... Another one huh?" Itami said, before continuing, "Guess this Uchiha is afraid to fight for himself..." Itami readied himself for combat, falling into what seems to be a Strong Fist stance. "Not too big huh? We'll see about that." "Hey why don't focus your attention somewhere else, you not really needed here, I'm not really a team player, So yeah just let do my job and don't cut in he said." Stabbing the ground with his katana, Shenron decided he'd make the first move, "Lets test his sensing abilities." he thought as he strengthened the mist with his own chakra. Blinding the shinobi, Shenron summoned hundreds of shurikens that he prepare before battle. With the mist covering both his vision it was unlike he would see any of the shuriken coming. Although he couldn't see the attack coming, it was quite obvious to Itami that one would be, so in preparation for the attack Itami sank through the ground, allowing him to avoid the shuriken. "At least I won't have to fight them both at once, if he's true to his word..." Itami thought to himself as he sank through the ground. "That dumb technique, you shinobi thinks it's all that but it has one major flaw" Annoyed Shenron punched the sending a wave of his chakra into the ground, causing molten lava to come from the ground. "With no substance to hide in, that technique is useless" he said not only forcing the Sarutobi to leave his hiding place but also, giving him a major field advantage. The lava would slowly cover the whole field, as Shenron removed his katana from the ground. He was able to do all this while still keeping up the thick mist. "I was simply avoiding your technique, I had no intention of hiding." Itami states, annoyed by the tone Shenron had taken with him. Itami then steps back, using the Wind Release: Wave of Resurgence technique, creating a gust of wind that blew the mist away entirely, ripping apart the ground with enough force to push a Tailed Beast away. "As I thought you sensing skills are not strong." he thought as he absorbed gust of wind heading towards replenishing some of his strength. The lava would continue spread throughout the battlefield. "So I give ur sensing skills C-, you barely pass, next lets test your reaction time. Shenron would transform himself into lava, a merge with the molten coming from the ground. Because Shenron is merged with his lava, his foe would have a hard time identifying where he is. Soon after dozen of Shenrons would emerge from the lava circling him. As they emerged each clone would send a bullet of lava, comparable to the speed of a actual gun. "Hm, like you even gave me a chance to sense anything, this isn't some test." Itami said, before jumping in the air to avoid the lava bullets, and since the clones were in a circle around Itami, the bullets would likely continue on and impact with the other clones. He then spun in the air, using Water Release: Water Formation Wall with enough skill to harden even the chakra enhanced lava. Even though the bullet were suppose to be a surprise attack, the Sarutobi fell into a trap, the could have been easily avoided. Shenron intentionally used in precise attacks to see how he would dodge them. First was the shuriken which he avoided by using a simple easy counter, then the lava and the mist where he would create a gust of wind to protect himself. Just by viewing how the Sarutobi countered the attacks, Shenron was able to deduce that he possessed no powerful unique sensing abilities nor any powerful unique space time ninjutsu. After reaching that conclusion, his motives were simple, get him into the air. While in the air the Sarutobi would be stuck unable to avoid the any attack. So Shenron would force the Sarutobi into the air by trapping him in a ocean of lava, and forcing him to react quickly not thinking everything through. Now suspended in the air, the real Shenron appeared above him revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan abilities. With the strategy almost complete, never being to careful Shenron would stun him by using an temporarily paralysing him. He would be hopeless, Shenron came down on his opponent where both his hands and feet would hit him. It is almost impossible for a shinobi of his caliber to avoid a well executed plan like this. Itami wasn't at all surprised by this, and felt that this bounty hunter was underestimating him severely. Nonetheless, Itami was paralyzed, if only for a split second, and was hit by Shenron's technique. Throughout his life Shernon has been known for his fūinjutsu, he has used it so much he has earned the title of God of Fuinjutsu. What his most praised for is his ability to use fūinjutus during combat, which is what he did here. During the time he was in his dimension he prepared a seal. When he returned to the real world, Shenron would place two seals on the shinobi the first being his left foot, which place a Flying Thunder God Seal on him. But the seal that basically guarantees victory. The right foot would place one partial-seal one is brain. the right hand partial seal on the heart and the left hand would put a partial seal on the gut. These three partial seals make up one, S-rank Kinjutsu, known as Dead Demon's Curse. Now Itami's chakra is intertwined with his soul and the shinigami. If he uses any chakra, he would lose his soul as well. This is one of Shenron's most powerful seals. "This battle is over, I would not recommend you use any chakra." he yelled as the sarutobi was sent flying to the dried lava. Itami fell to the ground, landing on his feet ontop of the dried lava. "I'm afraid you've gotten ahead of yourself, although that is quite the technique..." Itami assumed a seal had been placed on him for several reasons, one being because Shenron was acting like he'd won after landing strikes that hadn't affected Itami in the slightest, and also since he suggested Itami not use his chakra. Additionally, Shenron seemed to Itami to be an Uzumaki, based on his red hair and large reserves, and any Shinboi who knows anything knows that Uzumaki use fuinjutsu. "I didn't want to rely on this, but it seems I must..." Itami said, as he began to rely on Hidou's chakra instead of his own, ascending into his Demon Chakra Sage Mode, saving his soul from being absorbed, albeit unintentionally. "We need to hurry up, let's raise his bounty to say about 100,000,000, but if I have to step in no money, I'm warning you if this isn't done soon I will intervene!" Daiki said rushing Shenron. "Who does this guy think he is, rushing me in the middle of the job, he's got some nerve. But 100,000,000 is a decent amount for a fish of his size. So I guess I'll pick up the pave" he mumbled, shifting his attention back to the Sage. "Seems like everyone nowadays has something sealed inside them" he thought as he was think about how much of an increase the sarutobi might have. "His speed and strength might increase, but he is still the same 70,000,000 shinobi from 2 minutes ago. So then lets try this." The ground began to tremble, as the Lava beneath the hardened surface began to crack, gushing out. Lava emitted shot up reaching the skies as if it were an actual volcano erupting. These pillars would shoot out at random times making it hard for a shinobi to guess where to stand next. Shenron still levitating in the air thanks to the seals on his body, viewed from the skies. "Shenron, Im leaving, after you complete this task go to Koichi for further instructions, and leave this one barely alive when you take him to Koichi. Make sure he can't do anything when you do!" Daiki said Itami sighed, "Looks like your employers getting impatient, you should step your game up, Bounty Hunter." Itami said, lazily taunting the Uzumaki. The ground under the lava, and Itami, suddenly started to rise, pushing the hardened lava and magma to the side as a large pillar of earth formed, with Itami standing on top. "Shall we continue then..." Thinking of a strategy, Shenron completely ignored the Sarutobi's last remark, "Huh, Did you say something." he said actually not hearing a word the man said but saying it disrespectfully. "You hand to bring part of Kiri up here to fight me, so does that mean if I do this." Shenron increased the speed of lava's spread and elevation rate. The elevated platform began to tremble as it began to sink into the ocean of lava. "Well I guess you'll have to find another back here", he said as the platform continued to sink as the clouds became gray and the mist reappeared (kiri's natural environment.) "As I guessed." Itami said, before quickly performing some handseals, and transforming the massive platform into an enormous dome, completely covering the lava. The dome then began to absorb the chakra from the lava, rendering it useless. Itami's chakra control was great enough that the dome had equal chakra distribution on all areas, meaning the lava would not be able to melt the dome, as it would simply regrow. Shenron was too high to be trapped in the dome, but Itami didn't care, because that was not what it's purpose was. The dome began to slowly absorb the chakra from the lava, when the clones hidden in the lava realized this, they quickly emerged from the lava putting their hand on the barrier. As the dome was absorbing the things inside, the clones we're absorbing the chakra from the barrier. Because it's humongous, it took longer for it to absorb because Itami would have to tell the whole barrier to do so(if the barrier was doing it on its own it would actually be faster). Since the clones were absorbing the chakra at a faster rate than the dome, it would lose its chakra enhanced qualities and just become a dome of rock. Each clones would focus their chakra into their fist punching the dome causing it to crumble into millions of tiny pieces. With no where to stand, Itami began to fall for the place he stood. "Time begin I suppose" he thought as chains emerged from the ground every where from the battlefield. Total of 12 clones began doing several handsigns preparing themselves for battle, as some of the chains headed for the falling Sarutobi. As the dome began to crumble, due to its incredible size and thickness, it broke apart into several large pieces at the top, only shattering at the bottom where it was struck. Itami was still able to stand on these now falling pieces, quickly using the Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to spit mud on the many falling pieces, which then grew into solid rock, connecting all of the falling pieces together into a massive falling rock, comparable to a meteor. Itami quickly dashed away, dodging the chains easily, and headed into the the area surrounding the village, travelling with incredible speed to the oceans around Kirigakure. As Itami retreated, the massive falling mountain would fall with enough force to crush the clones, regardless of their lava state. To save themselves each clone, teleported to the real Shenron in the sky. "Hit and run situation" he thought as all twelves clones dispersed regaining his chakra. "He's running to the water, does that mean he is a water specialist, no if he is from the Sarutobi clan he is known for his fire. I guess he's just trying to My fair enough" he thought as he had to reconstruct his new strategy. As Itami stood on the water, out of nowhere the Bounty Hunter would appear under the Sarutobi emitting a blast of green fire at his fist, knowing that this it was the real Itami by checking before hand, using the his Mind's Eye of Kagura. The force he used to send that blast was so strong and fast that he had to put his other hand on the water to keep him from not sinking. "Even Apollo recognized as a god of Natural Speed had a hard time dodging this one." he thought as he continued sending the devastating blast Chakra Enhanced Thought and Speed, along with his Sage Mode, allowed Itami to at least partially dodge the attack, flipping away from the bulk of the blast, but still getting burned on his chest. "Tch... Bastard..." Itami muttered to himself as he skidded backwards away from Shenron, throwing off his burnt shirt, letting it float in the water. "Itami... Just let me take control, i'll kill this stupid human easily..." Hidou said to Itami in his mind. "Shut up Demon... Keep talking to me and we'll both end up dead." Itami replied, before speaking out loud to Shenron, "I didn't expect you to get here so fast, would you care to tell me how?" Itami asked, not actually expecting an answer from the bounty hunter. Already wasting to much time fighting this guy, Shenron had no interest in talking. Suddenly the same chakra chains from earlier emerged from the water, but this time it did not go for Itami, but enclosing both Shenron and Itami in a barrier created by the chains. "No more running, I finish this here and now" the hunter said as he sent the remaining chains toward the Sarutobi. "Wasn't planning on running..." Itami replied, before dashing out of the way of the chains, leaving on afterimage in his place. Itami would then use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, using the surrounding water as to waste less chakra, then enhancing the dragon with Lightning Release and firing it at Shenron at extreme speeds. "You have definitely surprised me, I didn't expect you to be this strong. Many would have given up after I placed my seal on them, but you keep fighting. You are quite exceptional for having no Kekkei Genkais. But..." Shenron become intangible easily dodging the lightning water dragon. "I cannot waste anymore time on you, I wish I could play with you some more but I have to go." he explained as the clouds grew dark and hazy. "Play? I think I'm offended..." The Sarutobi said, not seeming intimidated by Shenron's display. "Although, I don't really see myself winning this, that technique is pretty hard to deal with it seems," Itami continued with a sigh. Thunderstorms began to appear from, the sky. Suddenly the real Shenron appeared from the sky outside of the barrier. "I didn't think I'd need to use more than 3 S-rank techniques versus you, so if you survive, this I'll leave you be." explained the clone inside the barrier. Suddenly a humongous lightning creature appeared in the sky. With a simple flick of the wrist, Shenron told the beast to attack the area where the barrier was. "Farewell" said the clones as he poofed away. Literally right before the lightning beast came down, Shenron opened a hole at the highest point of the barrier. Escape from the barrier was improbable with versus the beast's uncomparable speed. Once it came down, because of the mist and where they were fighting (ocean), the electricity flowed for miles in all directions, killing all life it encountered. "Now I have to find his body" he thought. Itami had been gathering chakra the entire time they'd been speaking, and thanks to his Chakra Enhanced Thought, Itami was able to think at speeds similar to the lightning itself, especially since Hidou's chakra made the enhancement even stronger. Thus, techniques requiring no hand seals would be released at that speed as well, as they needed merely a thought to be used. Using the Magē Arts, Itami instantly let out a burst of Wind Chakra, pushing the water and mist around him away, and also surrounding and insulating himself in an aura of Wind. Due to how chakra natures work, this weakened Kirin, as Wind Release reduces the power of Lightning Release, and it also pushed away the conductors that would have enhanced it. Additionally, due to his Sage Mode and Chakra Enhanced Durability, as well as the massive Life Force granted to him by Hidou, Itami's body was able to take must more voltage than would be deadly to others. Both of these things combined allowed Itami to live through the technique, albeit injured fairly severely. Still sensing the flow of chakra in Itami's body, Shenron quickly teleported to the injured man, staring at him right the eyes, putting him in a genjutsu. "he was better than I expected, probably worth hire than 100,000,000. But since he didn't really touch me, I shouldn't ask Daiki, to raise his price again. Anyways what was it, he wanted me to take him to where Koichi was. I know he is probably paralyzed (temporarily) but I gotta make sure he doesn't fight again at least not today." Shenron placed two more seals on the man wrapped him in chains. "The strongest Sarutobi I've ever fought" he thought as he teleported to Koichi.